The Bakugan Keepers
by Sakura Nazakim
Summary: The new series. Based solely on the plot as it unwinds in the anime.


BAKUGAN; the doom pair

Prologue;

Night, Runo Misaki's bedroom.

My hair was sprawled all over the pillow. I was too tired to tie it up, considering it'd been a busy night at the café. My arms ached and my fingers were all wrinkly from the dish soap. I had school tomorrow, but I couldn't sleep. It wasn't my hair. It wasn't my arms. It wasn't even my unsightly fingers.

I couldn't keep my mind off of Bakugan.

My head was flipping through memories of my time as a Bakugan Battle Brawler. Marucho, Julie, Alice, Shun, myself, and Dan. The battles with Shuji and Akira, Kenta and Kenji, battling Rabeeder with Julie…

I swiped away the tear trickling down my cheek with haste. I didn't miss it. That was a very distant past of mine. I'd locked it away in my mind and threw away the key. I told myself that I would savor what little connection I had to Bakugan by always being with Tigrerra. Julie and Alice had retired too. All three of us would always have each other whenever it felt too much. Not that it did. Not that I knew. Julie and Dan moved away a year ago, and Alice was still far away in Moscow. I had friends at school, sure, but they couldn't really empathize. Bakugan to them, was a rough game meant for boys and freakish tomboys. Like I used to be, they'd said to me.

" Runo? Are you asleep?" Tigrerra's voice didn't register in my head until she repeated.

" No… I'm awake." I turned on my side so she couldn't see my face. I hated when people tried to help. I'm not some weakling. I was once a Bakugan Master! A Master of the Haos attribute, Haos Blade Tigrerra and I were unstoppable, we were the best of our league, the greatest imaginable…

And now that prestige belonged to that Vestal boy Baron. Or maybe someone else.

I curled my fingers into a fist. I let the rage fume up and down my body, until it cooled down into annoyance. I didn't care about that anymore. I was 17 years old for crying out loud! I'd only been 11 when we'd defeated Naga.

Dan… Drago…

I squished my eyes into slants. _I didn't care about this!_ It's my past. It always has, always will.

Alice, Julie, Marucho…

NO. I didn't care.

Shun…

I curled into a ball, making the sheets tangle around my legs.

Dan…

" Runo! What's wrong milady?" Tigrerra's voice rang through my ears. Surprisingly she annoyed me.

" Nothing's wrong! Absolutely nothing! I don't care about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" I buried my face in my arms. I didn't care. I didn't.

" But milady, we weren't talking about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

I froze. " Sorry, I think I was having a nightmare. Go back to sleep." I loosened my pose and relaxed on my side. My fingers were still talons at my side. I didn't care. It was my past. It would always be.

Tigrerra's voice softened. " Runo…"

" Just go to sleep Tigrerra!" I kicked my sheets on the floor. Tears poured hot on my cheeks.

" I cannot, milady. Not when you're like this. Tell me, Runo." I wanted to. But it had been _her_ idea. We'd obviously been behind. Not training, losing to Shadow Prove and Mylene had opened her eyes. We were no longer in the same race. Tigrerra told me she'd be retiring from Bakugan. My heart had broken in half that day. But I ignored the pain and sewed it back together. I was _not _weak. Never.

" Runo?"

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and searching for my hair ties. I tied my hair back and put on my khaki's and black tank top. I ignored my jacket and slipped on my socks and shoes. Normally I slip on my slippers and then get my school shoes downstairs, but I'd wake my parents before I'd make it to the stairwell.

" Stay here Tigrerra. I'm going for a walk."

Tigrerra tried to roll off the nightstand. " What? Runo, think sensibly! You musn't. It's very late outside and–" I threw a sock on her. It wouldn't hurt her or anything, but it'd give me enough time to escape. I pulled up my window screen as hard as I could, wincing as the old wood screeched its protest. I took one look down. I was on the second floor. I'd practiced jumping off the rock wall on a dare once; it wasn't too difficult. It was all in the landing, not the take-off. I climbed on the windowpane, bunching my legs as I thought over the process. I'd have to avoid the tree on my left, but other than that my landing would be clear of shrubs. I bounced on my legs, testing their strength. I was gripping the wood so hard; my hands were getting sweaty. My heart pounded. I leaned forward, and sprung off the window, nearly hitting my head against the frame. The air whistled through my tank top, the adrenalin surging through me felt nice. I watched the ground zoom in my face, and let my toes graze the grass and then let my ankles bend with the momentum. I was as silent as a cat. I smiled, standing and brushing off my shirt and pants. The window was still open, but no lights in the café or my house flickered. Still smiling, I zoomed across the back patio around to the front of the café. I took one last look for any lights, and smiled even wider when I found one. Too easy. I took off into the night, letting the light of the streetlamps guide me to the park. I could see Hotaru Tower's lights beaming even in the late hours of the night. I ignored the danger of going out alone. I had a panic whistle in my pocket, and I'd learned some ninja moves from Shun a few years back. Pretty simple moves. Plus, I was tougher than nails.

" Takes a lot to take down a Bakugan Master." I felt a smug grin creep on my lips. I wonder if anyone would recognize me after so long. I ignored the tiny ache. It wasn't likely. I didn't stop running until I reached the center of the park, where that super pretty fountain was. I took a break, leaning on my knees while I caught my breath. The cool night air and the sound of the fountain helped. I took a handful of water and splashed it on my face. Way better. I sighed and found my way to a bench nearby. Why'd I come here of all places? I'd rather have been somewhere else.

A memory flashed behind my eyes. It'd been before our Bakugan had evolved. We were searching for kids to battle with to further their evolution. I chuckled. We hadn't got even one contender. Everyone had been way too scared of the top 50 Bakugan players. I smiled. I'd been so stubborn back then. So was Dan.

I curled my hand into a fist again. I swiped away the tears with my free hand.

" I miss you Dan. Marucho, Julie, Alice, Shun… Why'd you have to leave?" I let the tears trickle down my face for once, burying my face in my hands.

" _You're always so stubborn child. When your friends need you, you're there. Yet when you are in need, you declare you do not need them. Has my test not changed your views?"_

My head shot up. Surely it couldn't be her. A burst of pure light swarmed around the fountain, glorious and uplifting. I felt it push away the horrible aching feeling in me, filling me with warmth and love. The light intensified–I covered my eyes with my arms, dying to peek again.

" _You may look, child."_

I pulled my head away, a smile lighting my face. I felt joy implode in my heart.

" LarsLion! It's you!" I bit my lip, confused. " But, you gave your attribute energy to Nemus. Didn't you… disappear?" I felt so happy, yet I wondered if I was really still at home, dreaming.

" _No child. When Drago absorbed the attribute energy from the BT system, he restored us to our forms to watch over the Perfect Core while he was with Dan. But where is your partner, Tigrerra? I thought you were always together."_

I swiped away the moisture on my face. " She's at home. I…needed to be alone."

The Ancient Warrior nodded. _" I know. Your heart is grieving. I sense the pain within you Runo."_

I wrapped my arms around my waist. " I feel lost LarsLion." I whispered. " I don't know if I can keep going on like this."

" _Which is why I am here, child. I have come with a proposition for you."_

" What do you mean a proposition?"

" _I have seen the future of New Vestroia, something you once gave everything to protect. Dan and Drago have succeeded in keeping New Vestroia from destruction before, but they will need more than their team this time. I know that you have felt empty since you left the world of Bakugan, and I wish to aid you."_

" What do you mean this time? This is so weird…"

LarsLion waved her hand over my head. For a moment, I felt sicker than I'd ever been, then a vision splashed into my brain. A massive, horrid looking monster with massive, long teeth snarled, it's roar ringing in my ears. A creepy-looking guy with golden armor stood atop a cliff, waving an army of…Bakugan? The Bakugan were an array of colors, making it impossible to see what attribute they were. From the sky and down below they swarmed, chaos and destruction thick in the air.

" LarsLion! What's going on? Where's Dan? What are…those things?"

" _As you know, the world of Vestroia was once one whole world, where it then split into the six attributed worlds. The Bakugan that didn't fit into those worlds were called 'The White Ones'. Naga and Wavern were the only ones who were given this title. However, there were more. The evil, white Bakugan were given powers of all attributes, creating mayhem and destruction wherever they went. Among them, were their leader, a monster named Lord Mag Mel and his Chaos Bakugan Razenoid._

" Chaos Bakugan? There's no such thing!"

" _No, Runo, there is. A Bakugan with all the powers of the attributes cannot handle such power, and thus they become insane and evil for all eternity, inflicting devastation and ruin to any they encounter. They receive their name from their power to inflict chaos–the Chaos Bakugan."_

" But what does this have to do with Dan?" I insisted. " And how can this Lord Mag Mel be a Bakugan and have a Bakugan for a partner?"

The vision changed, to a battlefield filled with Bakugan. These ones I recognized, hundreds of Aquos, Ventus, Darkus, Pyrus, Haos, and Sub-terra battled bravely.

" _Lord Mag Mel was once defeated and imprisoned deep within the heart of Vestroia. The Chaos Bakugan disappeared and Vestroia was at peace."_

I squinted my eyes, trying to recognize Tigrerra or Drago. " Hey! There are the Six Legendary Fighting Soldiers of Vestroia! Frosh, Exedra, Apollonir, Oberus, Claef, and you LarsLion!"

" _Yes. We all led our attributed Bakugan into war for the end of Lord Mag Mel's tyranny. We were the strongest of our brothers and sisters, and for that we were trusted with guarding the sacred attribute energies. Which leads us back to you, child."_

" What do you mean LarsLion?."

" _Deep within you, there is a bond between you and your Guardian Bakugan. This bond is unbreakable once created, and is the most powerful weapon in your arsenal. This bond is called The Switch Code."_

I could feel the anger pent up in me start to wriggle free. " But what does this have to do with Dan?"

" _Patience Runo. Using The Switch Code, I can bestow the Haos attribute energy from inside me into your Guardian Bakugan. With this, you can strengthen each other using the energy of Haos and become unbeatable in battle. You, Runo, will become the first Bakugan Keeper of New Vestroia."_

I slumped back in my seat. " A Bakugan Keeper. But wait! Wouldn't using the Haos energy to make me stronger in battle be wasting it?"

The Ancient Warrior shook her head. _" Haos Bakugan only require a small amount of energy to use their powers. You can use the rest to protect the energy. But I must warn you child, should you lose in battle you will lose the Haos energy. Do you accept the consequences Runo?"_

My head was spinning. I had no clue what to do.

_What would Dan have done? _I thought.

I watched the battle of the Bakugan once more. I winced at the fallen ones. My heart swelled with some sort of power in me. Dan was in trouble.

" LarsLion?"

" _Yes, child?"_ The warrior answered.

" Do Dan and the others need me?" It all depended on this one question.

" _We all need you, Runo."_

I made a fist. " Then let's do it! If Dan needs me, then I'll do it!"

" _So be it my child. I shall take you to your room."_

The warm and beautiful light surrounded me in a thick haze; it's power so enticing. I felt the wind swirl around me, dust spitting up into my eyes. I covered my face, waiting until the swirling stopped. I pulled my arms away to see my familiar bedroom again. I smiled.

" Runo! There you are. Do you know how worried I was–Oh! Ancient Warrior LarsLion!"

" _Greetings Tigrerra. I have a proposition for you. Runo has–"_

I was way too excited to let LarsLion speak. " She needs us to absorb the Haos energy into our bodies so we can prevent the evil Lord Mag Mel from taking his Chaos Bakugan and destroying New Vestroia and Earth! I need your help Tigrerra. It means we can never go back, but it's worth it to help Drago and the others. Will you help me?"

My heart pounded in my chest as the silence grew.

" Runo," Tigrerra spoke.

" Yes?"

" For the sake of New Vestroia, you, and Earth itself, I shall take the energy within me."

" _Do not forget Tigrerra, once you take the energy inside you, you can never remove it. Should you lose in battle you shall lose the Haos energy. Do you accept these consequences?"_

" I do." Her voice was full of pride and vigor.

" _Then let us begin!"_

The Haos energy exploded around us, it's light spreading across the room. I felt it surge into me, it's magic wonderful and brilliant. It was like being on 2 rollercoasters at the same time. I couldn't help the smile cross my face when it finished.

" Thank you LarsLion. We will not waste this."

" _Remember your promise, Tigrerra and Runo. But I have more. You'll need to be strong to protect the Haos energy. Runo," _LarsLion waved her staff over my hand. To my surprise, two Haos Bakugan plopped onto my hand. They popped into their alternate form.

" _A Bakugan Keeper must always have 3 Guardian Bakugan at all times. You now are the Keepers of Haos Arumanda, Haos Lumagrowl, and Haos Slayer Tigrerra."_

" Haos Slayer Tigrerra? How did she–"

" Runo!" Tigrerra cried.

I'd seen her fall off the side table and into the tossed sheets. I put aside my new partners and scrambled through the sheets. I gasped.

" Tigrerra, you look…super cool!"

Tigrerra was glowing in a brilliant light, too bright for me. I closed my eyes and waited for the light to recede.

" I must admit, I do feel quite different milady."

I opened my eyes and smiled. Her colors were all different, and she had several weird horns on her head.

" I guess you and I are all ready, huh Tigrerra?" I couldn't help the giggle.

" _Runo, one last thing. You will need a partner to help you along this journey. A Human one with his own Guardian Bakugan."_

" Who do I choose LarsLion?" I scooped up my new partners in my hand.

" _There will be no need to search my child. I have your partner here."_

A flash of darkness, and then a figure appeared. My jaw dropped, and I immediately took a step back. A cruel laugh sent chills down my spine.

" What's wrong Runo? Don't you recognize your old friend? So silly of you to be afraid–especially since we'll be partners soon."

" LarsLion! Have you gone crazy? That's Masquerade!"

" _I am well aware, child. But he will be the perfect partner for you now. Like you, he has become a Bakugan Keeper of the Darkus attribute."_

" Really? But how could anyone trust this–" I stopped short. I'd completely forgotten. Masquerade was Alice!

" _Ignore your past. In order for you to hide the attribute energies' deep inside you both, you must create a mask that will bind the power inside you using the opposite energies'. Masquerade will create a mask of Darkus for you, and you must create a mask of Haos for him."_

I fumbled with my lip. I had to save Dan.

" What do I have to do?" I asked.

_I shall create the first mask for you Runo. You must promise to trust each other while battling, otherwise you shall lose the energies' regardless of the situation. Do you agree?"_

This strangely felt like a marriage.

" I accept." Masquerade spoke.

" Then so do I."

" _I wish you the best of luck. And remember, you are a team!"_

The Ancient warrior disappeared in the misted light. I felt the mask of Darkus slip over my face, and suddenly I disappeared. It was like watching myself through another's eyes.

A cruel smile slipped over my face.

" I believe we have work to do."


End file.
